


Collide

by Haze_42



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Changbin is most likely gonna be angsty, Crack moments because this is being written at 3am most nights, Dystopian, Dystopian with modern world feels but also like kinda old school, F/F, F/M, Family Meetings, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Fantasy/Dystopian AU, Kinda Fallen feels, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Minho being protective on main character (OC) because im a hoe for Minhoe, Minho is a hoe, Modern Fantasy, Multi kpop fandoms, OC, OC x Stray Kids because im bored, Some Stray kids members having hell cool powers and some with some not so cool, Youre welcome Freya, bts - Freeform, but we still love them the same, crack as hell because i dont know what im doing, gang like feel for two point one second (not really), kpop, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_42/pseuds/Haze_42
Summary: It seems that only the most mystical, most crazy and most whimsical grow in the deepest and darkest of forests.------Deep hidden behind green forests and snow a town known to the world as Steedwood lays. Steedwood is a town like no other for in it whimsical things are rumoured to grow. Further on, the school for misfits known only as Silver Cross helps these whimsical things grow. Something else, however, finds its way growing here, something not so whimsical.





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, im lazy sorry not sorry but here ya go Freya

Silver Cross Academy, a school not many knew of but the many few who did new very little. It was established inside on old castle built over hundreds of years ago, rebuild to look the way it did by the original blue prints, printed back in the 1600s. Since the day the gates of the school was opened it housed and schooled the forgotten misfits and people who were deemed to not fit into ‘normal’ society standards. The school was topic of many questions to the few who knew about it, to where the school was really located -as the new students that were taken to the school were dropped off by their guardians at the closest known town at an office representing the school then a taxi would take them the rest of the way-. Why the school was so secret was another thing, there being nothing in any history books regarding to who the castle the school now resided in belonged to or why it was built in the first place, it was like the place didn’t existed at all.

SteedWood though did, it being the last known town to be close to the school, it technically being the town the school was built in, and again it held secrets. Outsiders would explain the town as weird, the people that lived there were of character and were indeed the people that didn’t fit into society, it was like they were outcasted to the dark depths of the forest, away from the city and everyone who did fit in. Yet these were all guesses no one knew for sure why the outsiders thought like that, there was whole world that the city didn’t see and chose to forget existed. But in the end, the people of SteedWood liked it like that, secret. 

~***~

The season had just turned spring in the world outside, yet the sky had turned dark and glooming. The tree branches covered in dark green leaf’s swayed with the wind as an old-fashioned yellow taxi drove through the forest lined road. The trees coming to a clearing were a huge castle covered in copper and light dirty gold walls and a royal turquoise blue filling the top of the towers and roofs. The old yellow taxi pulled into the large stone paved drive way, the golden gates opening as if on cue for the taxi, the car pulling into the large court yard that guard the front of the school. It pulled up directly in front of the big dark oak doors, the driver getting out of the driver’s seat and walking to the back door directly before his and opened it. A light brown hair girl stepped out of the car quickly thanking the driver as he moved to open the trunk, pulling out the girl’s large suitcase. The girl tied half of her long curly hair back, pushing her clear framed glasses further up her nose looking up to the highest tower of the school. From down there it almost looked as if it was touching the clouds, the girl deciding she could stand there for hours admiring the schools exterior but the sound of the driver clearing his throat broke her thoughts. He motioned for her to grab her suitcase and move on into the school, but never spoke words to the girl. The girl nodded once again thanking the driver as he returned to his car and drove off back onto the road and away from the school. The girl walked up to the dark oak doors pushing the heavy doors open with all her might then dragging her suit case in. She walked ahead admiring the foyer. Gold and coper walls with photos of magnificent art graced then, banners of blues and black hung from the roof sporting what the girl guessed to be the school crest. The roof was covered in intricate designs of vines and angel like creature made of gold, the pillars in the room designed with the same design of golden vines.

The girl’s shoes clicked against the white marble floor as she continued to walk forward, the whole foyer being empty beside for a girl that sat quietly off to the side on one of the couches covered in a royal blue fabric with silver feet, lined with the same sliver metal. She sat cross legged leading back against the soft blue fabric, swirling her left index finger around the end of the lose strands of blue-black wavy hair that fell oh so gracefully down her shoulders, it lightly moving as her shoulders moved with her breath. Two silver chains hung from her neck one thin with a long black pendant and a thinker than with an old-fashioned silver key hanging from it. Her fingers were dressed in silver rings almost one on every finger some with stones and others plain. Four bracelets hung from her wrists, them moving with the movement of her thumb rubbing against the page of the black book she was reading. The girl stared at the black-blue haired girl, it seeming to be odd that she would be the only person sitting in the foyer at this time of day on a Saturday. The brunette broke her glace on the girl in the foyer looking around the rest of the room until her eyes feel upon a door with a sign reading ‘Office’ written in black fancy writing hanging upon it. The girl nodded her head towards the office walking forward and knocking twice till she heard the sound of papers rustling and the squeak of a chair. The door soon swung open, a middle-aged man standing in the door way staring into the girl’s eye, looking her up and down with a dull look in his eyes. 

“Can I help you” His tone was rough and uninterested

“Um sorry, my names Freya I’m the new student” Freya spoke quitter than she would have liked it coming out as more as a squeak.

“Oh, right new student, come in then” The man spoke turning around and walking back to his desk.

“My name is Mr Smith, I am the head master here at Silver Cross Academy” The man spoke turning around in his swivel chair and opening a draw of a filing cabinet. He then turned around, a yellow envelope in his hands, him holding it out for Freya to grab. 

“In here is your schedule, book collection card, room key and the number to the house maid office if you are missing anything in your dorm and an emergency contact number for the office here if you ever need it” Mr Smith continued pushing his glasses up his face more as he stood up heading to the door.

“Thank you” Freya managed to get out before the man disappeared out of the office and into the main foyer that now had a few more people occupying it. 

The man scanned the room as if he was looking for someone in particular, him sighing quietly before his glaze landed on the black head Freya had noticed before. She was just getting up and heading up the first few stairs the book she was reading before closely wrapped in her left hand. 

“Ah! Ms Bibby” Mr Smith yelled out to the girl, her stopping in her tracks throwing her head back a little and sighing before answering. 

“Hm” the girls blue-green eyes moved onto Freya looking her up and down her suddenly looking to be more interested. 

“I have a job for you, I need you to show Fae here around the school. Think you can handle that?” Mr Smith blurted out, a rougher tone used then when she spoke to Freya.

“I’m busy Smith, I have work to get done” The black-haired girl spoke dryly, her sudden interest from before fading away as she spoke to the head master, her rolling her eyes hard. 

“MY suggestion is that you comply with my request, you’re already on your third strike” 

The girl’s eye turned cold, Freya seeing a dark red slowing dusting itself over the girl’s eyes for a second, Freya coming to the conclusion straight after that it must have been her eyes playing trick on her as the girl’s eye went back to normal within a second. 

“I’m more than certain that threating students isn’t allowed Sir,” The girl spat out, here slowly walking forward towards the head master. 

“But, since I’m in a good mood, sure just for you” The girl bit her tongue towards the end of her sentence. Freya could have sworn out of the corner of her eye she saw Mr. Smith shivering with a panicked expression placed on his face. Him leaving abruptly before the black-haired girl was even with in hands reach of them. 

The girl stopped in front of Freya, crossing her legs as she stood letting her arms fall next to her body. Freya gripped the handle of her suitcase tighter as the girl watched her actions. 

“I’m Hayley, Freya, right?” The girl spoke in a causal tone, her eyes becoming less cold and more inviting, something Freya was not expecting. 

“Yeah that’s me”

“Well Freya, welcome to Silver Cross, you in for a treat”

The ‘tour of the school ended on the third floor of the dorms, the two girls slowly walking down the corridor both holding a large stack of books Freya needed to pick up from the library. Through the walk around school Freya had learnt a few things about Hayley, her not being as scary as she looked her really just being a complete goof at times, making Freya laugh to the point where it hurt. The two finding out that they shared most classes together and that Hayley’s dorm is located on the fifth floor, her explaining that all the older students and student who have been there the longest get the top floors, the rooms being semi bigger and better water pressure while everyone else like new students and younger students got the lower floors. 

“Thanks again for bringing me around the school it was a real help” Freya thanked as she fished through her shoulder bag for her keys. Pushing the door open and placing the books on the floor beside her before grabbing the pile Hayley held.

“It’s my pleasure really, and your suitcase should already be in your room and if not, it should be here soon, the house keeping is always getting bugged by Smith” Hayley reminded the girl, since they handed her pink suit case to one of the maids that was wondering around the front foyer. 

“Yeah right, I forgot about that, um will I see you around?” Freya asked hopefully 

“Yeah, text me if you need anything, here,” Hayley spoke, digging through her pocket, grabbing out a crinkled-up piece of paper and a pen, writing down nine numbers before handing it to Freya. 

“Great, thanks” 

“All good, see you round” Hayley spoke walking back down the hall and towards stair well. 

Freya suddenly remembering she had no clue about where to get food around here, her franticly running out of her dorm and yelling out to the black head.

“Wait Hayley!” The black head stopped walking and turned slightly around, a little smile on her lips. 

“You wouldn’t happen to know where to get food, would you?” Freya asked sheepishly. 

“Of course, I’ll take you out dinner tonight if you want?” 

“Are you sure?” Freya asked 

“Yes, of course, down worry about it, I’ll be back around six”

Before Freya had the chance to answer, Hayley was already on the move again and almost to the stair well, Freya smiled to herself walking back inside her new room and taking it in. 

The room was of decent size, it being way bigger than Freya had through it would be. A dark oak wood four-post queen-sized bed sat in the middle of a light blue wall, two matching bed side tables of the same wood framing the bed both being engraved on the side with the school crest. The bedding was a deep blue matching the roofs and banners of the school Freya had seen earlier that day. The royal blue curtains that hung just above a grey couch that sat under the window in a little slit in the wall, mimicking that of a window seat. The room appeared to be looked after well, the walls being covered in a white texture wallpaper complementing the light blue feature wall. Freya ran her hands over the blue bedding as she walked over to the window, sitting down on the small grey couch. In the right corner of the room was a small vanity with a rectangle mirror hanging above it and on the opposite wall sat a wooden desk that matched the bed and bed side tables. Over to the left of the room stood a white door with dark wood framing. Freya got up from the couch and walked over to the door, opening it, it reveling a walk-in closet. Freya left the door to her closet opened and when to get her suit case that was sat on the floor near the door. Her starting to unpack all for her clothes onto the shelves and metal hangers. 

After about an hour and a half Freya had finish unpacking her clothes and the small number of personal items she had brought with her. Throwing herself back onto the surprisingly comfortable bed breathing in deeply. Looking around the room know, it felt more like home to her and less like a cage for a bird -a nice cage at that but still-. Freya starting to feel a bit more comfortable with being at Silver Cross.

Freya got lost in her phone right away for god knows how long, the day having been a trying one for the girl, her pounding headache not being any help either. But Freya was hell bent on getting herself through the rest of the day and focus on getting herself through the next few years at Silver Cross. The digital clock that sat on one of her bed side table read :four twenty: meaning she had some time to kill before Hayley was to be picking her up. The decision was made quietly in her mind to go back to the library, Freya wanting to walk around a bit more since she only had a glance at it when she went with Hayley to pick up here books. Her also wanting to meet the librarian there as she was to be Freya new Historical and Mistorical values class, which Freya was interested in finding more out about it and Freya was curious to if she could start volunteer in the library, it hopefully being a place she could get to know and spend most of her time. Plus, it wouldn’t hurt brushing up on the way to the Library from her dorm since she did have her first class there on Monday morning.

Freya walked herself down to the library, making her way to the second floor of the back-school building. Climbing down a large wooden stair case with metal railing, Freya was met with two big oak doors, engraved into the wood was again a different rendition of the Silver Cross crest. Freya, using a far bit of force, pushed one of the doors open walking into the library. The front room was already full of mounts upon mount of books. Freya was bewiled by the view of all the bookcases, them all being covered in gold vines that traveled up and down, the vines contrasting perfectly with the red wood bookcases. 

A loud clearing of a throat rudely stole Freya from her moment of viewing the library, her attention being brought to the left side of the room where a boy with midnight blue hair stood. His hair was parted on the side, it flowing over the right side of his face complementing his perfect light honey tone skin. The boys dark brown -almost black- orbs gracing his face with two slits towards the end of his left eyebrow forming a rather drawn out cross. Two simple silver piercings per ear sat perfectly, almost enhancing his naturally angel like features. Him worn only a black hoodie plaster with white classic computer like text over it, the text being different numbers and words and a pair of black lose fitting ripped jeans, a silver chain hanging from his jeans match the one around his neck. The boy stepped forward a bit, bring his body to be more in view of Freya, her eyes going straight to his bright red van high tops. Freya brought her eyes back up to the boy’s face, him being one of the most good-looking males she had seen in a while, her school never having and boys that pecked her interest. The boy cleared his throat again, placing the book in his hand back on the shelve.

“Can I help you” The boy spoke dryly, him clearly not wanting to be there.

“Oh um, yes, right I was looking for um” Freya looked down at the schedule in her hand looking for the name of the librarian.

“Ms. Blackbird?” The boy interrupted Freya’s eyes snapping from the piece of paper to the boy.

“Oh, um yes, Ms. Blackbird” Freya looked down at the ground, starting to feel a bit shy around the boy.

“You’ll find her somewhere mixed between the mystic section and the historical past of Steedwood” The boy spoke turning around to the book case behind him looking through the books, tracing his finger alone the spines of them.

“That’s really a section here?” Freya questioned. 

“What?” The boy turns his head over his shoulder, not fully only showing enough to spot his right eye, it being partly cover with his midnight blue locks. 

“The historical past of Steedword, it’s just I have never been to a library where there is a whole section dedicated to a town and its past” Freya clarified 

“Well” The boy turned around fully, taking a few steps toward her. “Steedwood is a very mysterious town, people come here to hind from people, there past, to hind secrets. Let’s just say it makes for a lot of crazy myths and rumors” 

“Do you believe them, the rumors that is?” Freya asked, the boy intriguing her, something about him made Freya want to be near him, it was like despite his cold front, there was something about is aura, his very being that draw her in.

“My opinion essentially doesn’t mean anything until you read about them yourself, it’s up to your mind and what you choose to believe” His voice was smooth, making Freya want to listen to it all day. His choice of words making Freya question him more, want to ask him more question. 

She was about to ask another question, wanting to know what he meant by ‘what she chooses to believe’ but the voice of another interrupted, taking Freya’s attention away from the more than attractive male and to a young-looking woman. She looked to be in her late twenties, walking out from behind a maze of bookcases into the open foyer area of the library, a candy sweat smile pulling at her lips. 

“Ah yes, yes a new face!” The women chirped walking up to Freya. 

“You must be my new student, Freya isn’t it?” 

“Yes, that’s me” Freya smiled

“Well I’m Ms. Blackbird, how can I be of help to you dear” Ms. Blackbird asked, playing the hem of her cream-colored cardigan. 

“Well I just wanted to have a bit more of a look around. I came here earlier with a student, Hayley, she was showing me around and took me here too pick up my books for class, but I didn’t get to see much” Freya commented, the smile on blonde-haired women’s face pulling to her ears. 

“Yes, yes, Hayley she is a good pupil of mine. Well, be my guess dear the is library yours to roam, it’s empty most day anyway” Ms. Blackbird spoke

“Well Ms. Blackbird if you ever need any help around here, I can come in and help with stacking books or sorting out certain sections.” Freya offered, Ms. Blackbird sprung a huge smile on her face once again nodding her head “Yes that would be lovely how about Monday after your classes have finished?” Freya giggle “Of course that’s no problem”  
“Wonderful, I will see you then, enjoy the library dear” and with the Ms. Blackbird walked back to her the maze of bookcases she exited from. 

Freya stood at the door way of the library turning back to where the dark hair male once stood looking at the assortment of books, him now being nowhere to be seen. Freya focused on that spot, like it had some point of significant, like she was drawn to it. Walking towards it, Freya felt what that could be describe as a pull, like someone had tried a rope around her waist and was pulling it towards them at a gentle pace it slowly getting stronger the closer she got to the bookcase. Freya had no idea as to why this one spot in the whole of a two-story library had interested her so much, all it was, was a book shelve in a library. But still she followed the pull and walked right up to the bookcase that the boy was looking at earlier, just like he had Freya ran her fingers across the book’s spines, her fingers stopping on one in particular. The spine was wrapped in a black leather type fabric, silver detailing wrapped around the spine like vines would over an old tree or rock that had been sitting in a swamp for to long. The book at no title, it spiking more interest in Freya, pulling the book out she ran her hands over the cover, the silver like vines spilling onto the cover creating a pattern or crest like shape, Freya having no words on how to describe it, her never having seen a book quite like it but yet it still looked familiar. Something in Freya told her to keep looking at the books like there was something she needed to find. She started to run her fingers along the book shelve again, stopping at one book, again with no title and with the same silver detailing as the other just curved into a different shape on the spine of the book. She pulled that book out as well, placing it onto of the first book she still held in her hand. The books front was covered in the silver line, it way they curved and turned reminded her of the first book. This Freya made her more curious, mix with the small voice telling her to keep looking at the shelve pulled her to the end of the book shelve her spotting yet another book that was title less and the spine was covered in the silver detailing. Freya picked up the dark bluey grey looking at the covers pattern of the silver lines. Freya stood there for a second, walking over to a study table that sat in corner of study section of the library. Placing all three books next to each other, Freya examined them, opening the books to show pages full of writing in a different a language and drawings that made no sense to her. The inside of ever book was extremely different but the same in ways. Freya sat there at the table for looking at the books until she decided to leave it be, walking back to the shelve she placed them back in the same places before walking out of the library and back to her dorm to get ready for dinner.

Freya sat quietly on the grey couch in her room, staring out the window and watching as people walking about the grassing area of the school laughing and enjoying what was left of the Saturday afternoon. The clouds in the sky had covered the sun for while now, gracing the school with a cold breeze. Freya sat waiting for Hayley to arrive at her door her having up finish getting ready. The books she had seen before still lingering in the bad of her mind, she choosing to try and leave them behind, her growing tired and just wanting to have a quite dinner. The light knocks on the door brought her attention to it, she walked to the door picking up her bag that was sitting on a small table by the door before opening it.

“Hey, you ready” Hayley asked, playing with the fuzzy ball that hang of the black bag, hanging from her shoulder. 

“Ready when you are” Freya smiled, Hayley smiled back at Freya, looking at the choose of outfit for the night. Freya wore a simple white long sleeve turtle neck tucked into her magenta skirt paired with simple black strappy slip-ons. Completely different to the black ripped jeans that hugged to Hayley long thin legs with a strappy grey copped top. Hanging around her shoulders was a long black coat that ended at her mid lower leg, matching with black doc martins.

“You might want to bring a jacket” Hayley commented

“But it just turned spring” 

“Winter is an all year occurrence around here, Steed Wood doesn’t go by the rules” 

“Oh Okay, a rebel at heart, I will got grab one, two seconds” Freya replied 

Freya walked into her closest, grabbing out a similar coat to what Hayley was wearing, the length of it finishing just under her just above the knee skirt, the colour being that of a light grey. Freya walked back out to Hayley, Freya doing a little pose for Hayley, the two girls bursting into laughter as they walked out of Freya’s dorm and down to the bottom floor of the dorm building. 

“Hey, where are we going?” Freya questioned, looking around the lobby of the dorm building as Hayley led her to a metal door off to the side with the word ‘Restricted’ painted on it in big yellow bold letters.

“The basement” Hayley answered simply 

“The basement, why the basement and not the front door?” 

“It’s not really a basement,” Hayley started, pushing the metal door open

“It’s more like a garage and storage area, its where the maids and other workers hang out sometimes. Down worry it’s not a demon holding cell or anything” Hayley counited turning her head around slightly as she was walking forward. 

“Right, but why leave through here?” 

“Because it’s the quietest and more efficient way to leave, and plus Smith doesn’t like when the students leave the school grounds after dark, a real party pooper if you ask me” Hayley finishes.

“So, he’s a really tight ass then?” Hayley laughed “Yeah, you could say that, but its more that he likes to pick on me, anything he can use against me he will. I’m not his favorite student if you couldn’t already tell” 

“And I’m more then certain that the feeling is mutual” Freya finished her sentence. A light smile graced Hayley’s lips and her light chuckle echoed through the halls. “You pick up quick” 

“You’re also not the subtlest” Freya laughed, Hayley’s smile growing from ear to ear.

“So, where are you taking me on this fine night Ms. Hayley” Hayley looked over to Freya then back in front. “A small town not to far from here, a ten-minute walk at most” Hayley answered 

“Do you go there a lot?”

“Almost every day, it’s like a second home, I love it there” 

“What’s the town called?”

“Wood Green, I don’t think you would know of it. Not many know about it since everything past Silver Cross is never talked about, it’s like a mystery” 

“Like Hogsmeade?” Freya queried, Hayley’s eye light up her nodding her head a number of times. “Yes, it’s like my little Hogsmeade”. Freya smiled “Well I’m like the biggest Harry Potter bug so I think you choose the right person to take” the girls both smiled at ever other, it starting to be a thing happening a lot lately.

The night was filled with a frosty air, small gust of heated air escaping from the indoor heats of the shops around as people walked in and out was the only source of heat besides the jackets that hang close to the girl’s bodies. The of Wood Green was nothing that Freya had even seen in real live before, the town indeed being something of that she would see in a movie or T.V show. A light tinge of pink covered her tip of her nose and ears, her hands stuffed inside the pockets of her light grey coat as she admired the atmosphere of Wood Green. Hayley seemed to be in her own little world, Freya noticing the smile on her face hadn’t left since they walked into the town. The atmosphere of the town was full of laugher and people chatting it releasing a sense of warmth, as the two girls walked together indulged in a light comfortable conversation about one another. The light hum of parlor music lingered in the back of Freya’s mind when the two girls arrived at an ice cream parlor, one Hayley had claimed as being her favorite.  
The parlor was designed as an old diner, red and white strips on the walls with black and white checkered floors. Hayley lead Freya up to all the different assortments of ice. Freya eyed them all pointing out certain flavors to Hayley, the girl lightly giggling in return. Picking out almost ever flavor to taste test before decided on a flavor or two then relocating to the back red booth in the corner.

“So, do you like it?” Hayley questioned licking the creaming context of the small coloured spoon she held in her hand. 

“Do I like it? I will eat anything, but yes, its v good, v delicious” Freya replied rubbing her red nose with the back of her hand. Hayley smiled taking another lick of her spoon “That’s good to know next time I take you out for dinner” 

“So, are you exited for your first day on Monday?” Hayley asked with a hit of sarcasm in her voice.

“Well exited might be a bit of an over statement but I’m not dreading it yet. I still do need to pick up my uniform from the post office though”

“Don’t worry about the uniform too much, most people only wear the blazer” Hayley cooled, looking down into black cup filled with the creamy substance. 

“Why just the Blazer?” Freya questioned, the idea of there being a full uniform but only wearing the blazer sounded odd to say the least. 

“There is no reason really, it’s more just to show that we are part of the school, I guess. Most people just wear their own clothes then chuck on the blazer or the sports jacket so certain teachers won’t tell them off. The only rule to do with uniforms is that you have to wear at least one piece of the school uniform, pointless honestly” 

“Yeah sounds about right, my old school had stupid rules like that too” Freya’s glace out the window following the lines of fairy lights the hung from pole to pole. 

“So how did you end up here?” 

“Sorry?” Freya snapped her head back face Hayley.

“Why are you at Silver Cross? I’m almost positive that it’s not because you’re a cold-blooded criminal” Hayley tilted her head to rest on her shoulder, watching and waiting for Freya to answer.

“It’s not much really, one day when I got home from school, I walked in to see both my parents sitting at the dining table. They started going on about how they love me, and they think it’s best for me to go to a new school and then here I am.” Freya resided, looking down into her ice cream swirling it around with her spoon. 

“Just like that no explanation?” Hayley questioned 

“They said it was better this way, whatever that means” Freya forced a laugh, her eyes returning back to the window following the groups of people roaming the streets. Her eyes landing on a group of four guys passing the diner. One in particular catching her eye. The dark hair that framed the boy’s face matched with the slit eyebrow seemed familiar.

‘That’s the guy from the library’ Freya thought to herself, following him and his group as they turned a corner, walking away from the dinner and Freya’s line of sight. 

“Who you looking at” Hayley questioned, finishing off the last of her ice cream.

“Oh, um just this guy, I thought I had seen before, but I don’t think it was him” Freya lied.

“Oh, well is he cute?” Hayley questioned with a smirk plastid on her face.

“The guy I thought he was, yeah he is” Freya stated, the end of her sentence becoming almost a whisper, the light pink creeping its way back onto Freya’s cheeks.

“Freya has a crush” Hayley teased in a sing song voice.

“I don’t even know his name” Freya blurted out, Hayley busting into laugher for the one hundred time that night. Hayley stopped laughing turning back to Freya. “Anyway, did you want to start heading back home?” Hayley spoke in a cool tone, it being the first time she had used that tone, Freya swearing she saw the red dust over her eyes, it sending shivers down Freya’s spine.

It didn’t fully register in Freya’s mind until now that some aspects of Hayley scared her. She didn’t know why but it was like the way she spoke at times and the way she moves so effortlessly and fearlessly made her seem to give of an odd vibe. At first, Freya brought it down to the fact that she was new, and she was just nervous to be in a new place and needed to meet new people. The whole pressure of having to make people like her wasn’t at all easy on her but when she met Hayley, her having such an inviting and intriguing personality she got over that by the time the school tour finished. The whole stomach sinking feeling was only creeping in here and there but at times where it seemed to be so irrational to have that feeling it was there, like when Freya seem at her most comfortable being the most vulnerable, the sinking feeling sunk in and make Freya want to keep her distance. Of course, Freya didn’t even run or try to keep her distance because after all she was only a girl who had showed her nothing but kindness, for god sake she had taken Freya out for dinner then had just brought her ice cream. Freya was tried and felt as though maybe she was just psyching herself out, but it was like her aura was giving of a dark vibe. It was like Freya was in her own world trap between whether or not to speak her thoughts or just sit there waiting for Hayley to speak. “Freya?” and there it was, Hayley’s cool tone that made Freya want to relax but also run.

“Oh, right sorry,” Freya pursed looking into Hayley’s eyes, them having returned to the original blue-green. 

“Um yeah we should head back I was getting a bit tried anyway” Freya spat out sliding out of the booth and standing up in one swift motion, looking down to Hayley.

“Sure of course let’s get you home” Hayley faded out as she spoke, her eyes being glued to her phone screen. 

“Right, um, before we head back do you mind if I quickly head down to the supermarket it’s just like a shop or two down? You can wait for me here of you want” 

“Sure, is everything okay?” Freya questioned, here sudden need to go to the shop clearly having something to do with the message she had just received.

“Oh yeah everything is good I just forgot I need to pick up some stuff, it was a reminder. I will be right back okay?” Hayley spoke wanting for Freya to nod her head or show some side of acknowledgement before she walked out of the diner and down the brick path. 

After about ten minutes of Freya waiting sat at a bench just next to the door of the dinner, Hayley’s figure returned walking up the bricked pathway. Freya stood up from the banch meeting Hayley out of the diner before she could even walk in. Hayley smiled, an apologetic one at that. 

“Thank you for waiting, I didn’t realize it would take that long to pick up like four things” Hayley let out a guilty laugh, lifting up the red cotton bag.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, it wasn’t all that bad, one of the staff started to talk to me” Freya chirped. 

“Really that great, the staff there are always like extremely nice and understanding. Anyway let’s get home.” Hayley smiled walking towards the path covered over top with trees, more fairy lights hanging from the branches. 

The two girls feel into a small conversation, talking about random things and fact about one another. Freya completely forgetting about seeing the boy from the library walking into the dark alley with his friends all together.

The morning sun slowing slipped through the semi opened blinds, dancing across Freya’s face as she stirred awake from her first sleep at her new home. Freya sat up, rubbing her eyes before grabbing her glasses off her bed side table. Looking at her new surrounding her mentally taking a note, that this room was going to start being the start of everyday for the next few years. Freya let out a deep sigh, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed and walking over to the partially open blinds. Freya slowly pulled them opened, looking at the view of the court yard, she sat on the window seat bring her hand up to the window, drawing little shapes and creatures in the fog that covered the window. She stayed there for a while taking in the view, it somehow seeming to be more than just a school, feeling like it was hiding secrets. The encounter with the boy yesterday in the library proving her thoughts with the evidence she needed, his mysteries aura, the words he spoke making sense but at the same time not at all. The books she found in the library still not leaving her mind no matter how hard she tried, Hayley and her actions, the way Freya had felt the dark aura around her, it just simply became to much. Hayley had already told Freya last night after she dropped her back at her dorm that she was unable to hang out, something having come up, Hayley mentioning to her for Freya to text her and they could maybe hang out for dinner. So that just meant that Freya had to fend for herself for the day until she did she Hayley again. 

Freya got up from the window seat, still trying to forget everything that happened yesterday that was clouding her mind, her having decided to venture out to the post office today to pick up her school uniform. Walking into her closet Freya quickly got dressed, throwing on a pair of light washed blue jeans and a red, black and white flora patterned long sleeved turtle neck shirt. Grabbing her phone and bag then walking out of her room, locking the door be hide her before heading towards the post office just of the side of the campus. 

Freya stood outside the post office, it looking to be about three or four story high and like one of the cottages you would find in Snow White or Sleeping beauty. Freya knocked on the door before slowly opening it. Poking her head in the door she saw an old lady sat behind a medium wooden desk her head in a book. Pushing the door further open, Freya walked inside the post office cottage. A lit fireplace hugged the middle of the wall to the left of Freya, vines wrapping all the way up and around the texture stone wall incasing the chimney. Two couch chairs sat opposite each other in front of the fireplace, a small rug covering the wooden floor between the two chairs. Freya look forward and away from the seemly tumblresc scene and back to the to a small elderly woman who was now looking up from the book she held in her fragile hands. Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose a warm smile pulling at her lips. The lady greeted Freya with the warmest welcome making small talk with the curly brunette as she fished around for the key that would open Freya’s new post box.

“Ah here is it, sorry dear it gets a bit hard to keep a hold of everything by myself” The lady apologized, getting up from her chair, “No rush I have all day with nothing to do anyway”  
Freya cooled, following the lady up the first flight of stairs.

“So how long have you been here Mrs. Ascard?” Freya questioned, watching as Mrs. Ascard hobble to a wall covered in rather big built in post boxes.

“Oh, I have been here around forty-seven years dear, I remember as a little girl coming to see my farther at work here.” 

“So, did you go to school her then, at Silver Cross?”

“Oh no I didn’t go here, my farther didn’t trust the things that went on in that school. I didn’t see what was wrong with it I always found it intriguing to find out their secrets” Mrs. Ascard replied finally finding Freya’s post box.

“Who secret?” Freya questioned walking closer to Mrs. Ascard her not answering Freya and continuing on unlocking the post box.  
“Mrs. Ascard, who’s secrets were you finding out” Freya questioned once again, pushing more in her voice.

“Oh, sorry dear,” Mrs. Ascard seemed conflicted in Freya’s eyes, her walking away from the post box and Freya. “It was just the students there, they were always so much different from us” Mrs. Ascard finished walking back down the stairs.

Freya stood confused on what the Mrs. Ascard meant but ultimately moved on and grabbed the rather large package that sat in her post box out. Freya placed the package down on the ground while locking her post box and looping the gold key onto her dorm keys. Picking up package from off the ground she held it against her hip resting her hand on it before walking back down the stairs. Freya thanked Mrs. Ascard once again before exiting the cozy post office. Freya walked around the front court yard for a few minutes wondering on what to do. Through her aimlessly wondering, she had somehow walked her way back to the big dark wooden doors she was in front of yesterday. Standing in front of the library doors Freya wondered as to why she was here, the pull she had felt yesterday becoming stronger as Freya decided to walk into the library. Freya walked herself without thinking right to the same book shelve she stood at the day earlier, pulling out the three books she was staring at before. Stacking the three books in her hands she sighed to herself relishing that she most likely wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight if she didn’t just borrow the books. Walking herself over to the front desk, which also doubled as Ms. Blackbirds desk Freya sat the books down ringing the bell. 

“Yes, who there?” Ms. Blackbirds voice echoed through the library 

“Ms. Blackbird it’s me, Freya I was just wanting to borrow these three books” Freya spoke back with a raised tone so she could hear. 

“Oh, Freya dear, take as many as you want no need to run it by me, I will see you tomorrow bye now” Ms. Blackbird spoke, Freya just shrugging her shoulders before heading out of the library with the package on one hip and the three books in the other hand.

As Freya left the library, getting on her track to the other side of the school to the dorm room the school halls became so much fuller. Chattering and laughter filling the halls s people made their way out to the back outside courts and court yard. a light bit of sun escaped from the clouds above the students all socking it up. 

Freya watched as everyone going outside headed to the back-court yard her taking this chance to make her way to the front yard, her trying her best to avoid all human contact at all costed. The sun rays the escaped from the clouds shun right into the water fountain, the water gracefully flowing down the silver and white fountain, the grass being the greenest grass she had ever seen with tall trees with vines and flowers hanging and surrounding it. 

Freya was lost in her own world as she walked through the yard taking in all the scenery, her suddenly losing her footing on a few black rocks that had fell onto the stoned path. Tripping over the rocks, her body fell forward Freya landing on her two knees, her package and three books flying forward and scattering all over the path. Freya looked up at the path, rubbing both her palms together, trying to rub the light dust that covered them before just staring out to the path and at the objects in front of her. Quickly Freya took a quick scan of ground around her checking to make sure no one was around to witness her falling, a small sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw that the front court yard was completely empty only her and her scattered things occupied it. She slowly scooted closer to her books, getting up on her two feet then crouching down to collect her books. Just as she was to move to pick up the third book a pair of light red high tops coming into view. Freya didn’t want to life her head to scared to look at the rest of the body that belonged with the red shoes. 

“Are you okay?” He voice was light and soft, it made Freya feel all that calmer and relax. For all of two seconds before she remembers that she was still kneeled down on the ground her eyes still not meeting his. “Um, yes sorry I must have lost my footing” Freya chocked out her reaching out to grab her package placing the first book onto her finally meeting her eyes with the boys. He was two crocked down holding two of the third books she had dropped. “I believe these belong to you”. Freya frantically grabbed the books and stood up on her two feet, her trying her hardest to have to avoid the awkward conversation as two way she had the books in the first place that seeming more than two much for her, it was only her second day and here she was on the ground in front of the only boy she had seen that had sparked any interest in her at this school so far. 

“Thank you” Freya spoke in the smallest voice, her feeling little in the present of the boy, even with his calming aura it still had her shaking at the knees. 

“What are they for?” 

“What?”

“The books? Why do you have them?” 

“Oh, I just found them in the library yesterday and I just got curious”

“So, you took them from the library?”

“What? No! of course not I borrowed them, I would never steal them” Freya felt offented

“It’s odd isn’t it, those books there not like other book in that library”

“I guess well I mean I have never seen any books like these ever or in the library just-.”

“You don’t need to explain, here” The boy picked up the package with the books stacked onto of it. “If you show me where you room is, I can help you”

“No really it okay, I wouldn’t want to bother you” 

“I insisted it’s the least I could do, you know from saving you from tripping again” Freya looked down at the ground feeling the heat rise to her face the embarrassment of the whole situation setting in again. “Okay fine, um my room is this way”


End file.
